1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to pressurized containers and, more particularly, pertains to pressurized containers having facilities for the separate storage of several different ingredients of a product until it is desired to admix them, at which time it is possible to establish communication between the ingredients for admixing thereof prior to being dispensed from the containers.
Pressurized containers of this type are useful for the separate storage of ingredients or materials for a variety of products, and have particular applicability to products in the fields of pharmaceuticals and cosmetics, for instance, where at least two ingredients can be stored separately for reasonably lengthy periods of time, but if admixed will produce a product which deteriorates rather rapidly. Such products usually, but not necessarily, comprise at least one liquid component and one other ingredient which may be either in the form of a liquid component or in the form of dry granules or powder.
Another important field of application for containers of this type lies in the packaging of food products and, particularly, the storage of beverages. At least one new flavoring for carbonated beverages is being investigated which has significant potential consumer appeal in comparison with existing products. However, the beverage has a limited shelf life after the flavoring, which is in the form of a dry powderous or granular material, is mixed with carbonated water, inasmuch as the admixture of the two ingredients deteriorates fairly rapidly because of a hydrolysis reaction which takes place between them. The flavoring has a much longer shelf life when it is stored in a dry condition and separated from the water-based liquid. The product is inherently more flavorful and marketable when packaged in a container which maintains the flavoring and carbonated water in separate compartments and inaccessible to each other up to the point in time at which the container is opened for the purpose of dispensing the beverage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
At present, the prior art discloses several different types of containers or receptacles which are designed to separately store the ingredients or materials of a product prior to the opening of the containers.
Nosik U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,522; Bowes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,369; Magni U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,469; and Lanfranconi et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,136 each disclose multi-compartmented containers for the separate storage of various ingredients or materials of a product which are adapted to be admixed prior to dispensing from the containers. Each of these patents discloses a type of container in the shape of a bottle, can or the like wherein a frangible member is adapted to be severed or ruptured by the depression of a plunger so as to dispense a material stored within the neck of the bottle into a liquid which is located in the container. However, severance of the frangible member is caused by a relatively complex mechanism usually requiring the depression of a plunger which causes the frangible member to rupture or sever. Admixing of the separate ingredients in these prior art arrangements is not accomplished automatically in response to changes in pressure within the container. Moreover, in various of these earlier patents, loose debris is released into the container upon admixing of the materials therein and prior to dispensing of the product, which will render the containers unattractive from a consumer standpoint.
Winsten U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,402 and Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,130 each discloses containers having facilities for the separate storage of two ingredients wherein one of the ingredients is stored within a pressure-responsive capsule located in a liquid in the container. The container is flexible, and may be manually squeezed to increased the pressure therein so as to cause the capsule to rupture and resultingly cause the release of its contents into the liquid in the container. These known prior art designs are quite distinct from the present invention in that each requires the container to be squeezed to cause the release of the contents of the capsule into the liquid in the container. Neither of these prior designs is responsive to a pressure change taking place within the container which occurs upon opening thereof to automatically cause the admixing of the separately stored materials or ingredients.
Chalfin et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,990 disclose a glass bottle having large and small-sized separate compartments for the segregated storage of first and second liquids in the separate compartments. Opening of the large compartment causes its pressure to be released so as to cause its pressure to drop to a level lower than that of the smaller compartment. A valve is located in a common glass wall separating the compartments and the resultant pressure differential generated between the two compartments causes the valve to open, thereby allowing admixing of the first and second liquids. Chalfin et al require the provision of a rather elaborate glass container having separate large and small glass compartments with an aperture formed in a common wall separating the two compartments. Further, a pressure-responsive valve is required to be positioned in the aperture in the common wall. This construction is relatively complex and results in it being costly and uneconomical from a commercial standpoint. Additionally, this prior art design has the drawback in that each of the compartments must be pressurized separately.